


Llama Llama Likes Obama

by DWEmma



Category: Llama Llama (Anna Dewdney)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in 2008, when I saw some of my friends becoming obsessed with watching everything related to the election, stressing themselves out within a Blue State Echo Chamber. I had a student who kept saying Llama Obama one day, and this came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llama Llama Likes Obama

Llama Llama sits in glee  
Watching cartoons on TV.

Mama Llama says, "Time for debates  
Of Presidential candidates!"

Mama Llama wants change, a change we can see  
Mama changes channels on TV.

Llama Llama liked his show  
But little llamas know when to let go.

Llama Llama supports his Mama.  
Llama Llama watches Obama.

"We're making history! You will see!"  
Llama sits on Mama's knee.

One tall young man, one short old one  
Start to talk, this can't be fun.

Llama Llama sits with Mama  
Watches Political Drama-Rama.

What's wrong with acorns? Who is Ayres?  
Llama Llama sighs and stares.

Middle class or millionare?  
Llama Llama doesn't care.

Change health care? Tax the poor?  
Llama Llama cannot endure.

They make mean faces, sneer and sigh  
Llama Llama starts to cry.

"Please stop fussing, little one  
Just until the debate is done.

I need to hear this, you know I do  
How this all goes affects you, too!

We need to win, take back the land  
They'll steal it all through sleight of hand!

The Economy! Climate Change!"  
Mama Llama looks deranged.

Llama Llama stops his fussing.  
Llama Llama starts discussing.

Llama Llama wants to know  
"Will our guy win cuz we watch this show?"

Mama Llama stops and thinks  
Llama Llama looks like a sphinx.

Mama Llama picks up the remote  
"Each of us gets only one vote."

Tired of election Drama-Rama  
Mama early votes Obama.


End file.
